


Protector

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Prompt response: [WP] Every night something comes into your room and sleeps at the foot of your bed. You don't have a dog, you don't know what it is. But it's never bothered you so you don't bother it.





	Protector

I snuggle down into my bed, tugging my quilt round my shoulders as I wriggle around, trying to find that sweet spot on my mattress, where my body weight has left a permanent impression in the memory foam. I'm a creature of habit, like most people.

Speaking of creatures, I feel the mattress dip under the weight of...  _something_. Most people have a dog or a cat that sleeps on their bed, but I own neither. I truly don't know what it is that curls up behind my knees every night. I've never seen what uses my legs as a pillow. I just know that it's big, heavy, and snores worse than my ex and my dad  _combined_.

It might seem insane to you, that I'd allow some unknown animal to sleep on my bed, on me, but I've never felt threatened. I feel perfectly safe with it there. Safer than I felt  _before_  it was here. Safer than when my ex was still around.

Coincidentally he vanished around the same time that my night time visitor began to appear. He just stopped showing up. Stopped hammering on my door in a drunken rage. Stopped forcing his way in when I opened it to tell him to  _go away_. Stopped...

The police questioned me over his disappearance of course. Our... problems were well-known to them. Not that  _they_  ever did anything about it. Luckily I had a solid alibi, not that I know anything anyway.

I might not know what's sharing my bed, but I do know, as sure as my own name, that trying to find out would not be the smartest idea. Indulging curiosity never ends well really.

A warm body presses up against the back of my legs and a massive head restraints my hip. I relax fully. My protector is here, I can fall asleep now.


End file.
